Away
by Mishiro
Summary: This story starts when the 01 dd are younger, Mimi and Kou are in first grade, the rest a grade above, and are not mentioned.


Disclaimer: Don't anything copyrighted.  
  
A/N: Slightly A.U., coz in 01 Mimi and Koushiro just met and not in this story. ~~ stands for a change in scene.  
  
~~  
  
Mimi and Koushiro had always been good friends. Ever since first grade when Mimi had her braces put in, everyone laughed, except Koushiro. Koushiro was one of the few people who would even talk to her. In third grade things started to change, Mimi got her braces took out and people didn't laugh anymore. People talked to her. People LIKED her. People didn't shun her anymore. She started hanging out with the 'populars', talking and laughing, she almost completely forgot about her most important friend, Koushiro.  
  
"Hi, Mimi," Koushiro said, "How ya doing?"  
  
"...AND, oh my god! She actually..." Mimi continued her conversation and ignored Koushiro.  
  
Later that day, Koushiro ran home and went to his room. He layed face down on his bed thinking. Thinking about how his best, and only friend is hanging out with the POPULARS, who he despised. And how his best friend won't talk to him anymore. He picked up the phone and dialled Mimi's number.  
  
"Tachikawa residence."  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Tachikawa, is Mimi available?"  
  
"Oh, no, I'm sorry, she's not here right now, I'll have her call you, Koushiro," Mrs. Tachikawa said, "She's got so many new friends its hard to keep track of them all now!"  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
"Well, I have to go check my cooking now, I'll see you."  
  
"Yeah, you too." Koushiro put the phone down and layed down on his bed again.  
  
~~  
  
"And did you see his hair?!?" Tika said practically rolling with laughter  
  
"Yeah, real crappy." Mimi said in a monotone voice, 'What am I doing, I hate these people.' Mimi thought  
  
"And I can't believe the 'Koushiro' kid actually tried talking to you." Haiko said his name like is was something disgusting, not worth the energy he wasted saying it.  
  
"I have to go." Mimi said "Help my mom with 'cooking' if you can call it that." She added quickly, then she ran off to a 'fort', that she and Koushiro spent their time in.  
  
It was a broken down building all entrances locked and all windows boarded. Mimi got down and crawled through a hole just big enough an elementary child to fit in, crouching she went over to the blanket she had set up before, sat down and just thought about the situation. I hate them they like me. I was very rude to Koushiro, and I feel horrible about it. The only reason they like me is because I go my braces off.  
  
She crawled back out and slowly walked back to her apartments.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi, you got a call from Koushiro."  
  
"Okay, Ill call him back in a little bit." Mimi said removing her clogs at the door and going to her room.  
  
~~  
  
"Oh my god, she actually thinks we really like her." Tika said  
  
"What a LOSER!" Haiko said.  
  
"Who said she should join OUR group any way?" Mira asked, "Cant she find her own group of losers?"  
  
"Probably not, the only person who wants to talk to her is that Koushiro!" Sukura added  
  
"DORK!" Haiko said.  
  
"And come on! Cooking?" Mira said laughing again  
  
~~  
  
The phone was ringing, "Izumi residence, Koushiro speaking"  
  
"Hey, Kou, sup?"  
  
"My eye lids, the ceiling, the sky, and the ozone layer."  
  
"Sweet." Mimi said, "you called?"  
  
"Why wouldn't you talk to me?"  
  
"They don't like you."  
  
"So, I've been your friend longer." Koushiro commented.  
  
"They're popular."  
  
"So what."  
  
"Popularity is every thing."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm sorry, Koushiro. I promise I wont do it again."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
~~  
  
Feeling a bit of relief he fell face forward on his bed again.  
  
"Mabe, things aren't so bad after all." He said to him self  
  
~~  
  
Mimi just sat on her bed until her mother called for supper.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Just remember I'm not forcing you to like it, and it is a chapter fic so flame all you like I'm not going to stop. I will work harder If you give me good reviews. 


End file.
